


Jessamin

by laloga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'd long since gotten past the formalities that their ranks had placed between them, but right now he was playing right along with her, and then some." An exploration of dominance and submission. Jedi/clone pairing, featuring my OCs, Kalinda and Stonewall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Jessamin**

 

The chime hadn't finished its ring when Kalinda Halcyon activated the door to her quarters at the Jedi Temple. As the door slid aside she was greeted by the sight of Stonewall in full armor that had been polished to a gleaming shine, helmet tucked under his arm and a suitably stoic expression on his face despite the flagrant anticipation rippling off of him. Rather than let the clone trooper in immediately, Kali swept her gaze across him carefully, schooling herself not to smile in her own excitement at his presence.

When her eyes met his he straightened. “Captain Stonewall reporting as requested, General.”

“You're late.”

He wasn't, but she hoped to get a reaction out of him. However, he said nothing and she exhaled as if in exasperation. “Come on,” she said as she stepped back to allow him entry into her room. “We need to get started.”

Nodding, Stonewall paced to the center of the sitting area and stood at attention while she ensured that the door was locked. When she turned back to him, he lifted his chin, perfectly playing the role of “obedient soldier,” and it was all she could do not to rip off his armor right there and then.

“Please forgive my tardiness, General Halcyon,” he said, honey-brown eyes watching as she came his way. “I was-”

“I don't care what you were doing, Captain,” she broke in, coming to a halt directly before him. “We have an important meeting, and it's annoying for me to have to wait around while you take your sweet time getting your ass up here.”

His cheeks colored but his reply was calm. “Again, my apologies, General.”

Kali frowned inwardly, as she'd hoped to crack the facade he wore. No matter; they had all night and she wasn't about to let him get off so easily.

“Apology _not_ accepted, Captain,” she said as she faced him, crossing her arms and doing her best not to giggle at the stoic look on his face, or the way his jaw was twitching as if to keep from laughing openly at her own stern expression. “I'm within my rights to have you court-martialed for insubordination. But you're in luck.”

“Sir?”

 _The scoundrel._ She detestedbeing called “sir,” and he knew it; they'd long since gotten past the formalities that their ranks had placed between them, but right now he was playing right along with her, and then some. After skimming her eyes across his armor, Kalinda arched her brow at him and did her best to look intimidating. “I'm feeling generous.”

His head inclined in a curt nod. “Thank you, General.”

“Don't thank me, yet,” she replied, allowing a faint smirk to cross her face. “I've another bone to pick with you.” Again, he straightened and lifted his chin as she stepped closer, so that they were only a handspan apart. “Your armor.”

“My armor?”

Kali gave him a frown. “I told you that your armor must be _clean,_ Captain. This is the Jedi Temple, not the barracks on some backwater moon.”

For one moment, Stone looked confused, then he exhaled and slipped back into his role. “I'm afraid I don't understand, sir. My armor _is_ clean-”

“Your armor,” she said again, running the tip of her index finger down one of the seams of his chest plate. “Is filthy.”

Her hand lifted and she showed him the trace amounts of dust she'd noticed in her initial inspection, and she felt a flare of satisfaction when he winced. “General-”

“Captain,” she interrupted. “Did I not tell you to present yourself to me in _clean_ armor?”

“You did, General.”

“Were you confused about anything I said?”

His mouth twitched but he shook his head. “No, sir.”

 _Sir. Force help him._ She stepped back and regarded him as coolly as she could manage. “Take it off.”

“Take it off...?”

His voice was completely innocent and Kali rolled her eyes as she nodded, adding: “In case you aren't certain, that was an _order_ , Captain.”

Stonewall gave her a sharp salute and immediately began to strip. He'd come without his blasters or their holsters; the kama at his waist was unbuckled and the curving pauldron on his shoulder was unclipped, and both were set on the carpeted floor at her direction, after which he started on the rest of his gear, stacking it into a neat pile at her booted feet. Kali took a step back and watched him with appreciation; it never failed to impress her how quickly he could shuck the plastoid plating and all the other accouterments when he had a mind to.

Within a few minutes he stood before her at attention once more, the black body-glove that all clones wore beneath their armor clinging to his muscular frame like a second skin and highlighting his form in all the right places.

She didn't say anything for a moment, torn between savoring their game and wanting to end it so she could have her way with him. However, they'd discussed this at length and she knew he was eager to continue, so she cleared her throat. “ _All_ of it, Captain.”

“Right away, sir,” he replied. His hands lifted to his neck and fiddled with the fastenings that she could never quite manage, and soon he was peeling the garment off of his body, exposing himself to her, completely.

By contrast, Kali was still fully dressed in her traditional robes, and she had to admit that the feeling of being clothed while her broad-shouldered soldier was completely nude was intoxicating in a way. Scars from various battles stood out against his skin, but rather than detract from his appearance they only served to illustrate that this man was a fighter and a survivor. He was, in her mind, perfect; caramel-skin, stretched taut over the defined muscles of his abdomen and chest; sinewy arms, tense with anticipation even as they hung at his sides; strong, muscular legs bracing him against the floor of her quarters.

She also noted that he was already stiffening in anticipation of what was to come, and she smiled inwardly though she kept her voice firm. “Captain, is there something you wish to tell me?”

His eyes on hers were steady and his voice was just as firm. “No, General Halcyon.”

“Is there a reason you're so aroused right now?”

He swallowed; she could see him working over an appropriate response that would suitably fit into their game, and she loved him a little more for how eager he was to play along. “Yes, General.”

“And that would be...?”

Stonewall's ears reddened again but his reply was calm. “Because of you.”

Kalinda approached him again, savoring the way he watched her. His honey-brown eyes were intense and filled with desire, for all that the rest of his expression was impassive. She paused right before him, not touching but close enough to feel the heat from his skin and smell his soap. “Because of me, Captain?”

He seemed to debate, then – to her delight – pushed their game to the next level. “Yes, General. Because I want to fuck you. Quite badly.”

Her breath caught; she'd not expected this so soon, but Stone never failed to surprise her. “I'm not interested in anything sub-par, Captain Stonewall.”

This made him flush again, though he recovered quickly. “Of course not, sir. What I meant was-”

“If anyone's going to be doing any fucking,” she continued as if he'd not spoken, moving even closer to him and watching his pupils dilate and the rate of his breath pick up. “It's going to exceed both of our expectations. Is that clear?”

She loved the gleam that appeared in his eyes at her words, and the way his body trembled as he kept himself from taking her in his arms as she knew he wanted to. His arousal was evident, both in the Force and the feel of his swelling erection, pressing against her belly even as he replied in his perfect captain-voice. “Yes, General.”

Kali studied him, letting the moment stretch out between them before she beckoned him closer. “Come closer, Stonewall.”

Obediently, he ducked his head to her level and she pressed her lips to his ear. “You are insubordinate,” she whispered against his skin. “You kept me waiting with your tardiness and you failed to follow my orders, so you're going to be punished.”

After she spoke, she darted her tongue along the shell of his ear once, making him suck in his breath, before she added: “Turn around and put your hands against the wall.”

He turned his head to regard her, but she only indicated the blank wall between her bedroom and the seating area. “Don't make me wait any longer,” she whispered, ensuring that her breath feathered his lips. “Unless you want to tell me something?”

The challenge made his eyes gleam again, this time with his own answering strength, and she could not stop herself from flashing him a teasing smile, which he returned.

“No, sir,” he said as he straightened and stepped to the wall, placing his palms flat against the smooth surface and setting his feet shoulder-width apart. Kali followed and regarded the man before her, savoring his arousal and anticipation in the Force as she took in his body. Like the rest of him, his back was muscular, but once her eyes fell on the perfect, rounded mounds of his buttocks, her throat went dry.

* * *

 

Stonewall stood braced against the wall of Kali's quarters, body tense as he waited for whatever she would concoct next. They'd talked about this before, but being here now, feeling her eyes on him and her arousal ebbing off of her in waves...it was more powerful than he'd been prepared for, and he was glad to have a moment to collect himself.

They both delighted in these games but he hadn't counted on the heady feeling of wholly giving himself over to the woman he loved and letting her call the shots. Even though she was the more experienced between them, Stonewall liked taking the lead in their loveplay. Perhaps it was because a sense of command was so deeply ingrained within him from years of training on Kamino; perhaps it was because he was a man who was naturally disposed towards being in charge. But now, waiting for her word and praying that she'd torture him in the best possible way, he found a new kind of strength in the act of surrender.

Even though there was no way he was _completely_ surrendering, just yet.

“I'm at your mercy, General,” he said as he waited, ensuring that his voice would be clear. He was already so aroused it that it was an effort to speak normally, but he knew she'd appreciate his effort. Indeed, he felt her step closer; her boots made no sound on the carpet but he was so attuned to her presence he would have known every move she made, even if he'd been blind and deaf.

“I know you are,” she said as she paused behind him. “But if I were you, I wouldn't expect much in the way of mercy from me, Captain.” The light touch of her nails skimming along his back made his breath catch, though he tried to relax into the feeling and let it wash over him. His skin tingled as shivers of sensation ran over him, and his cock twitched once, as if eager for things to progress further. Stonewall took a breath and managed to regain control of himself; he was no shiny, after all, and sex was not a new thing, for all that he was learning new ways to enjoy her body and his own each day.

Just when he managed to rein in the bulk of his desire, he felt her fingertips glide over the cleft of his ass, and it was an effort to force back a groan. She teased him there for a moment, dancing her fingers up and down while holding his hips with her free hand. “Do you like that, Captain?”

If he spoke at all it would hardly be coherent, so he kept his mouth shut and worked on keeping his breathing steady.

It worked until her fingers darted between his cheeks, brushing over the puckered flesh lightly, but enough to cause a wave of pleasure to roll through him again. “I asked you a question, Stonewall.”

“Yes, General,” he breathed, shutting his eyes and resisting the urge to rest his forehead against the smooth surface of the wall.

“Yes, what?”

 _Kriffing hell._ It was all but impossible to get the words out when her fingers brushed against the sensitized area again. “Yes, I do like that.”

The hand that had been resting on his hip ghosted forward, towards his swollen length, and he couldn't stop his groan of pleasure when her thumb slid over his tip, so gently it was agonizing. “I can tell.”

Stonewall's head was thick with arousal and his legs were starting to tremble with the effort of holding himself in place; blood was rushing from his extended arms and filling his cock, and the touch of her hand sent sparks of pleasure through his entire body. He groaned again, and his hips shifted involuntarily in an instinctive attempt to push himself more fully into her hand. _Fek,_ all he wanted was _Kali_ surrounding him with her sweet, tight-

Then her hands fell away and she stepped away from him, leaving him panting, leaning heavily against the wall.

Before he could even register the fact, she swatted his ass. It was hard enough to sting, but not so much that it truly hurt; the shock of it, though, caused his entire body to jerk upright, his left hand lifting from the wall as he tried to turn towards her. They'd talked about this, too, but he was still muddled from the throb of arousal and it was taking him longer than normal to process what was happening. She was behind him, still fully clothed and regarding him with a lifted brow. There was a decidedly challenging look on her face even though her cheeks were flushed.

“I said you would be punished, didn't I?”

Force help him, the gleam in her eyes made his knees weak, and he nodded once. “Yes, you did.”

He felt her hand press to his mid-back, urging him to fully face the wall once more. “I'm true to my word, Captain.”

Well, if she was going to spank him, he was at least going to deserve it. Stonewall held himself in place and did not turn as she wanted. Instead, he met her eyes and allowed his voice to deepen with desire. “As long as I get to fuck you, General, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Her eyes widened and a smile tugged at her mouth; he could also sense her own arousal lift another notch, so he offered her a grin before turning to face the wall once more. Control. It was a game of control, and Stonewall knew that even naked as the day he crawled out of his vat, he could match her. He knew, too, that she would take the challenge he offered and run with it, escalating the game until they were both coated in sweat and too tired to move.

And he very much looked forward to that moment, and all the moments in between.

He'd hardly turned back before he felt another slap across his ass. The smack was sharper than before, on a different part of his skin, so the sting was just as strong, but he was prepared this time and had regained a measure of composure; he bore it without giving her the same startled reaction as before.

But the smack was followed by another, and another, and another. Each time, the flat of her palm fell on a new area, harder and harder, until he felt his eyes getting hot with the sensation. It was a little painful but not nearly unbearable; rather, it was the mixture of pleasure and pain washing over him that brought about the pricking feeling in his eyes – an involuntary reaction from his body. While the slaps fell, Stonewall shuddered and ducked his head, trying to let the sensations run through him rather than fight them.

Finally she paused and the room was completely silent save for his panting breath and the thudding of his blood in his ears. There was a beat before he felt a gentle touch at his cheeks and he stiffened involuntarily as she skimmed her hands so carefully over his heated, burning skin, like she was assessing her handiwork. The idea made his cock stiffen all over again and he felt another accompanying wave of arousal. Still fighting for composure, Stonewall took a deep breath and felt a drop of sweat bead its way down the small of his back.

Her hands rested at his waist, thumbs brushing the top of his ass, and he felt her squeeze once as she spoke. “Have you had enough, Captain?”

It was not quite a teasing question, but he was fully invested in this game and wasn't ready to relent now. Or ever. Licking his lips, Stonewall took a breath before he answered. “No, General.”

Suddenly her mouth was at his ear again, caressing him with her voice as surely as with her hands. “Then tell me you want more.”

Her breath was hot and soft on his ear, and her tongue flickered out to lave at his earlobe, making him bite back another groan. Stonewall's heart was racing and his cock was begging, weeping for her touch, but he forced himself to speak as normally as possible. “I want more, General.”

He felt her cheek curve with her smile. “How many do you think would be fair?”

It was a trick question, of course. There was no answer he could give that would suffice, so he answered without thinking too hard about it. “Five.”

“Five?” She sounded a little startled but pleased.

“Insubordination should never be tolerated.” Thank the Force his voice was somewhat normal; the break in the action had given him time to collect himself, which was good, as he wanted to last a very, very long time for her. For them. “You're within your rights to exact what punishment you see fit, General Halcyon.”

In response, Kali nipped at his earlobe and a good deal of his composure fell away. “I'll make you regret saying that,” she whispered as he sucked in his breath and his hands grabbed at the wall, making no purchase on the smooth surface. After instructing him not to move, she slid under his arms so that she stood between his outstretched arms, and began to strip.

Her movements were casual, as if she were disrobing for a normal evening and not solely to torture him, which was – of course – the entire, maddening point. Unlike the careful stacking of his armor, Kali tossed her clothes to the floor haphazardly until she was dressed in only underwear and a sleeveless shirt that clung to her breasts enough for him to make out the stiffened peaks of her nipples. He could smell her arousal, thick and heady and pure female, and his mouth watered at the sight of her just within his reach.

She brushed the lightest of kisses on his lips; sweet, slow, lingering, enough for him to taste her breath. He nearly lost himself to the feeling, until she took his cock in her hands, running her thumbs over his tip and swirling the precum along the his length. Pleasure coursed through his entire body from the points of contact and it was impossible for him to do anything but groan and squeeze his eyes shut, fighting for all he was worth to keep still.

Then she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Say it.”

Cogent thought was rapidly falling away, but he was not done for, not yet. “No.”

He opened his eyes and saw her dark ones looking back, pupils dilated and lips parted. At his look, she sighed and shook her head as if in mock-exasperation. “You're a stubborn one, aren't you, Captain?”

“I'm bred to be stubborn,” he managed to reply. “And I'll take whatever you can dish out.”

“Such confidence,” she teased as she ducked out of his arms and moved behind him again. “It's impressive, especially when you're openly defying a direct order.”

He felt her hands rest on his ass once more, but at first she did nothing more than press her palms to his heated skin. Just as he began to wonder what she was planning, he felt her hands lift; his body tensed, awaiting the forthcoming sting, but it didn't land. For a long, long moment he was strung tighter and tighter with anticipation, then he heard her speak.

“Count with me, Captain. One.”

Stonewall swallowed; his throat was dry and his breath was short, so the word was hoarse. “One.”

The following slap fell on his highly sensitized skin hard enough to make his eyes water, and he gasped aloud, his muscles bunching automatically. Kali's reaction was immediate, all teasing gone from her voice. “Are you alright?”

His body swam with pleasure and with pain, and it was an effort to speak. “Yeah. It's...I'm good.”

“You're sure?” She sounded relieved, and some of the teasing returned. “One word and it's over, Stone.”

He couldn't help a smile of his own. “No way.”

He heard her chuckle, then felt an incongruously gentle kiss between his shoulder-blades before she spoke again, her voice cool and commanding as it'd been so far. “Two.”

“Two,” he said, and his hips jerked as her hand descended once more.

* * *

 

_Sweet Force, this man is incredible._

Kali had no idea how Stone was managing to keep his cool. It was nearly impossible to resist him, spread before her so willingly, and her body was humming with arousal just from watching his reactions to the “punishment.” A flush of deep pink had appeared across his perfect ass, and she took a moment to savor the sight, gently running her fingertips across the curved mounds of flesh and delighting the way he tensed beneath her touch.

Intoxicating. That was the only word for the feeling that filled her while she teased him. He was so solid, her Stonewall, steadfast and brave and indomitable, but now, as he was quivering and at her mercy, she understood his true strength. He'd given himself over to her completely, trusting her to bring about his pleasure as well as her own, and she wanted – so badly – to reward his efforts and show him that his trust was not misplaced.

But not quite yet.

Already, she was soaking wet with arousal, and she squeezed her thighs together to mitigate the pressing need for the man she loved to fill her body. She took a breath and managed to speak calmly, sinking again into the role of “General Halcyon” so that she could continue without begging him to take her, right there against the wall.

“Three,” she said, lifting her hand again and eying an untouched patch of skin on the lower curve of his left buttock.

He shuddered; she could see a sheen of sweat coating his muscled back and a trembling in his body, both of which belied his stoic reply. “Three.”

She dropped her hand and struck him hard enough to leave a faint swell of pink. Her hand was tingling from the slaps, but she knew it was nothing compared to what he must be feeling, so she ignored the tingling, lifted her hand and aimed. “Four.”

“Four.”

When her hand fell again his hips bucked and he exhaled sharply. As she'd done multiple times throughout this encounter, Kali reached out to him through the Force to make sure he was still enjoying himself; just because he was too stubborn to give the safe-word they'd agreed upon didn't mean she wanted him to be in pain needlessly. He was fine; he was reeling with pleasure and pain, and reveling in it, and she smiled to herself.

“One more, Captain,” she murmured, caressing the curve of his ass and savoring the way he shuddered beneath her touch. “I'm going to make this one count. Are you ready?”

He grunted in response and she had to bite back a giggle. It was also difficult to stop herself from reaching for his throbbing cock again, so she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. “Five,” she said, slapping him harder than before without giving him a chance to speak.

“Five,” he gasped, and his forehead dropped against the wall with a _thud_. _“_ Oh _, fek.”_

Kali examined her handiwork for a moment, taking in the flushed, deep pink tint of his ass, then ran her fingers along his cleft once more, making him shiver. “My brave captain,” she said, dropping to her knees as she continued to stroke him gently. “How are you doing?”

“Fan-kriffing-tastic.” His voice was thick.

Grinning, she wet her lips then pressed a series of kisses along his heated skin before blowing across the damp trail in the hope of cooling him off. He twitched and trembled beneath her lips. “You bore your punishment so well, Stonewall,” she murmured as she went, stroking his legs and thighs as well as his delicious ass. “I think you deserve a reward, don't you?”

“Force above and beyond, _yes_ ,” he managed, twisting his head to look at her. His eyes were dark with arousal, rings of near-gold barely discernible beyond his pupils.

Kali smiled up at him and rose in one fluid motion. She extended her hand and he turned, taking it and squeezing hard, reminding her of his strength. As if she needed to be reminded.

“Come on,” she murmured as she led him towards her bedroom, which she'd prepared earlier. He followed slowly and she glanced back, noting with amusement that his gait was unsteady. “Are you alright?”

“I'm getting there.” He squeezed her hand again and the pitch of his voice dropped to a more husky register, the kind that sent a thrill of desire straight to her core. “ _Sir_.”

 _Scoundrel._ Kali pulled him along a bit faster. Within moments, they were in her bedroom. It wasn't a large area, outfitted with a bed, a dresser and a single, round window that overlooked the city. She hardly knew what time it was; she only noted that it was still light outside and realized with pleasure that they had a long time before they had to be anywhere other than _here_.

She dropped his hand and bade him lie on the bed, on his stomach, but he didn't move except to take his cock in his hand and give a few, swift strokes while she grabbed the jar of bacta that she'd set aside. Seeing his movement, Kali stood before him and covered his hand in her free one, effectively stilling him. “Not yet, Captain.”

He groaned and reached for her cheek even as he pushed his cock forward beneath her hand, letting her feel how he was throbbing for her; he was so hard and she knew he would be aching for her, now more than ever. “Kali...”

But their game wasn't done, not nearly, so she gaped at him as if affronted. “You will not address me so informally, Captain Stonewall.” Before he could argue, she pushed his chest, urging him towards the bed as she continued. “If you don't want to lie on your stomach, lie on your side.”

A long exhale left him but he did as she said, settling on the coverlet and leaning his head in his hand as he watched her unscrew the lid from the jar and approach the bed. Kali selected a measure of bacta and smoothed it over the deep pink flush on his buttocks, blowing over the pale blue substance as she gently rubbed it into his skin. It was soaked in immediately, and she smiled to herself as he sighed and dropped his arm down to rest against the bed. The Force told her that he was a bit more relaxed despite the fact that he was fully erect, so once she was finished with the bacta application she set the jar on the floor and reached for his cock.

At her touch he gave a short gasp, then one of those long, low throaty groans that would turn a weaker woman into a pile of jelly. “ _Fek, Kali'ka_...”

He was hot and hard in her hand; she could feel the blood pulsing beneath his velvet skin and she was torn between taking him in her mouth and turning him over so that she could impale her soaking core upon him, but she schooled herself to calm and only cleared her throat in a wordless warning.

“I mean...General Halcyon,” he gasped, catching on to her meaning.

Kali leaned up so that she straddled him, her pelvis flush against his thigh, and stroked him harder, moving from his root to his crown, agonizingly slow. “Yes, Captain?” she asked, her own voice breathless. “Something you want to tell me?”

One word, one little word, and she would happily give into the throbbing need that was taking over both of them. _Say it,_ she pleaded with him in her mind as she gripped his cock. _Say it, say it, say it. Then you can fuck me senseless._

But he was as strong as he was stubborn and she loved him for the fact, even more so when his voice broke over his reply. “No, sir.”

Swallowing hard, Kali released his cock and shifted so that she was lying beside him on the bed. For a moment they only looked at each other, breathing hard, then she cleared her throat. “On your knees, on the floor.”

His brow lifted and she wriggled her hips. Understanding flashed in his eyes and he cast her a heated look before rolling over and rising from the bed while she scooted to the edge, resting her feet on the floor. Stonewall knelt before her, his eyes fixed on her core, where she knew her underwear was completely soaked through. Positioned as they were, he was eye-level with her, and she thought he broke a little bit at the notion, for he braced his arms on either side of her hips and kissed her mouth. At first she resisted – as General Halcyon would have done – but _Kali_ took over and opened herself to him eagerly. Her lips parted to allow him entrance, and he slid inside, twining his tongue with hers in an echo of what was to come. Like the rest of him his kiss was strong, taking hold of her completely, and she melted beneath him, eager to lose herself within the moment.

When she gave a small moan of pleasure beneath his mouth, he pulled back and regarded her. “What would you have me do now, General?”

He knew, of course he knew, but they were still playing. She scooted forward a bit more, so that her pelvis was just over the bed's edge. “Make me come, Captain,” she said as she looked into his eyes. “Hard.”

A smile flickered across his mouth and he lifted one hand to give her an incongruous, if informal, salute. “As you say, General Halcyon.”

* * *

 

Before he knew Kalinda, Stonewall's experience with sex had been limited to his own hand and a hot – ideally – shower in whatever barracks he called home at the time, so it'd been something of a journey to reach this point. But what a kriffing journey. It gave him no end of happiness to explore with her, to play and love and share these experiences, these little moments of joy taken when and where they could.

It was enough; it was everything. She was everything, and if he died tomorrow, it'd be with the knowledge that he'd really _lived._

“Make me come, Captain,” she said, and his heart swelled with love even as his cock ached for her. “Hard.”

“As you say, General Halcyon,” he replied with a smile and a teasing salute, happy to oblige her. The bacta had done wonders for the sting on his ass, which was still tingling pleasantly; the memory of her hand on his cock would sustain him for now, and a quick assessment of his physical state gave him confidence that he would be able to last a while longer before the need for release grew too great to ignore.

Stonewall knelt before her, taking pleasure in the way she braced herself on her hands and watched his every move as if hypnotized. He skimmed his hands along the lovely swell of her hips and met her eyes, silently asking her to lift them and allow him to remove her underwear. She caught his intent and did so; he pulled the fabric down her thighs, over the bend of her knees and down her calves, slipping them off of her feet and tossing them aside, though not before noting that they were soaked through. The thought made him grin.

“What's so amusing, Captain?”

He shook the smile away and looked up at her with his most captainly expression. “Anticipation, General.”

Her legs were trembling before him; he ran his hands down the smooth skin of her inner thighs, right towards her glistening center, and gently urged her to spread wider, allowing him room to maneuver. Still looking into her face he slid one finger along her slit, mimicking what she'd done to him earlier, and watched as her eyelids fluttered and her mouth opened to form a soft “o.” The folds of her beautiful cunt were swollen and soaking, belying the cool composure she'd pretended to have, and he took a moment to lean forward and inhale her scent.

“ _Fek,_ ” he murmured against her skin. “The scent of you...”

She moaned, a deliciously feminine sound that would have made a weaker man fall to his knees, but Stonewall was already there. He said nothing else, just brushed his thumbs along her center, holding her open, and began to lap at her folds.

Within moments his mouth was coated in her essence, his senses swimming with the woman he loved. His tongue delved deep within her, as deep as he could, and he drank her in, tasted her, savored her. Gently, he sucked her clit between his lips and toyed with her, peripherally aware of the fact that she was groaning his name and of the way her hips were trembling. Only when they jerked upright did he lift his hands to either side of them, holding her in place as firmly as he could while he continued to revel in her.

Kali gasped his name again and he skimmed his teeth – so lightly, so gently – along her clit, just enough to send a thrill of sensation through her body. Her responding moan was immediate and loud, making his cock stiffen all over again. So often they had to be quiet; so often these moments had to be rushed. Not here. Not now. He pushed aside his own desire to focus all of his attention on her sweet, soaking pussy, and slid his right hand around her leg in order to part her folds once more.

“You taste so good, General,” he said just before he delved his tongue within her again. “So kriffing good.”

“Oh...Stone...”

Smiling at her incoherence, he worked her harder, seeking out her clit once more and pressing it with his index finger as he laved the rest of her with his tongue. Around him, her thighs trembled; he was aware that her head had fallen back and her nipples were stiff, and he wanted to touch them but he was too focused on the task at hand to manage anything more. He sucked her inner labia between his lips and pressed against the pearl of her clit in small, tight circles, harder, harder, more, more...

…until her entire body stiffened and she cried out his name as the orgasm swept over her. He didn't pause his ministrations, instead lapping over her center and stroking her clit, hoping to coax out a few aftershocks from the climax. After several small shudders she stilled, though she was panting heavily.

Pleased beyond measure, Stonewall dropped a kiss at the apex of her mound and met her eyes, delighting in the glazed expression on her face. He lazily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled as she sucked in her breath. “Was that hard enough for you, General?”

“Oh...yes,” she managed. Her eyes were huge and round, her lips were parted as she struggled to catch her breath. He half-wondered if she'd forgotten the game; now that he wasn't as distracted, he was acutely aware of how she was spread before him, open and inviting, and his cock ached to bury itself within her. While he waited for her reply, he absently stroked himself a few times, hoping to relieve the growing pressure but knowing he'd only make it more unbearable.

“Stop that,” she said, the words a bit rushed. His hand fell and he took a deep breath as he looked at her. He knew perfectly well what she wanted but his head was clearer than before and he knew he could last a bit longer, despite the throbbing ache of desire within him.

So he rested his hands on her knees and regarded her calmly. Well, as calmly as he could, given the overwhelming urge to pin her beneath him that was beating away at his brain and body. “Your orders, sir?”

Kali took a deep breath and seemed to regain the final threads of her composure; she gave him a cool look and slid off the bed, standing before him and resting her hands on her hips while he looked up at her. Her chin tilted towards the bed. “How's your ass, Captain?”

Renewed anticipation coursed through his veins but he kept his voice controlled. “Much better, General.” He cocked his head to the side and pretended to be confused. “Did I do something to warrant further discipline?”

Her mouth curved in a smile but she shook her head. “No, your performance has been excellent so far.”

“Ah, good,” he said with nod, taking a moment to skim his hands along her thighs again, ghosting near her center and delighting in her answering shiver. “I hoped that was the case; that was quite a reward you gave me.”

“The best is yet to come,” she replied in a sweet voice that immediately set him on edge – in a good way. “Now lie on the bed and present that magnificent cock.”

No matter how well he knew her, no matter how many games they played, she was always able to catch him off-guard; her words sent a thrill of longing through him and his throat went dry at the edge that had come over her voice. He rose slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, until he was standing at his normal height and looking down at her. She blinked up at him, waiting. He could see her nipples beading through her thin shirt; the way her dark hair was coming undone from its normal braid made him want to fully loosen it and let it fall over his hands, but he only leaned down to brush a kiss on her lips.

“Anything for you, General Halcyon,” he whispered against her mouth.

Her breath caught and her eyes lidded, but he'd already moved away, settling on the bed as she'd directed. His ass was a little tender but it wasn't painful, and he obediently laid back along the length of the bed, resting his hands parallel to his sides and watching her.

Kali stood over him for a moment, then dropped to her hands and knees and began to move towards him, her eyes fixed on his cock and her mouth slightly parted as if in eagerness to take him in. Now it was harder than ever to control himself, though he tried. Sweet Force, he tried. When she bent her head to his cock and pressed his crown to her lips in a gentle kiss, the touch sent a jolt of pleasure across his body and he couldn't stop the groan from escaping his throat. Smiling, she wrapped her right hand around the root of him and used her other for balance; her lips parted and she took his tip in her mouth.

Stonewall's breath was short, now. Pleasure spiraled throughout him, all coherent thought fled his mind, and his hips lifted involuntarily...but she did not take him in as much as he knew she could, only continued to gently lap at his crown, maddening and gentle. Her hand at the base of his cock squeezed gently, then traced nonsensical patterns over his swollen skin as she continued to lightly kiss and suck at him, adding a few exquisitely gentle nibbles that were pure, sweet torture.

When she spoke he hardly heard her, so wrapped up was he in the pleasure she was giving him. “Say it.”

He groaned and tightened his hands on the bedspread. “No...”

“Stonewall,” she murmured against his crown, the vibration of her voice sending another shudder of pleasure through him. “It's just one word. One little word, and I'll give you everything you want.”

Her lips parted further. She took him in, just an inch more, and he gasped aloud but did not say the word. Truthfully, he didn't know he could say anything at all; every ounce of concentration was focused on her mouth on his cock and the sensations she was eliciting.

She took him more and more, until he was reeling with unrequited release, climbing higher and higher into his pleasure as he forgot the game and gave himself over to her ministrations, completely and utterly in her power. He was too large for her to take all of him into her mouth, but when he felt his head hit the back of her throat he thought he was going to lose his mind. How good it would be to fill her with his essence, how badly he wanted her to take him, all of him, until he was spent...

“ _Kali'ka_...”

At this she relinquished him from the hot suction of her mouth and sat up. The sudden absence of her made him gasp, his eyes popping open to gape at her as he panted, trying to catch his breath. _So close._ “General?”

“We've been over this before, Captain,” she said in that same, sweet voice she'd used before. Her thumb lifted to swipe a drop of precum from her lips and he swallowed, his throat tight. “You're not to address me so informally. Unless,” she added with a lift of her brow. “You say the word.”

“No,” he choked out, but it was a strangled sound and his heart wasn't in it quite as much this time. She ducked her head in a chuckle, then began to crawl forward on her hands and knees, positioning herself above his swollen, aching cock.

She sat upright and lowered herself over him, close enough for him to feel her slickness, her soft heat, and shifted one hand behind her to stroke his perineum. The gentle touch behind his scrotum sent a lighting-bolt of pleasure right through him, one that was heightened when she began to rock her hips against his cock, so his crown was brushing against her pussy without being allowed entry. Reeling, he managed to gasp her name once before his head fell back and his eyes closed.

“Say it, Captain.”

“Kali...”

Her hips canted and she slid along his cock a little more, coating him with her fluids even as her hand ghosted near his ass. “Say it,” she said again, the words a little more forceful and a lot more breathless. “It's only one word. Say it, Stonewall.”

 _Fek,_ she was so close, he was so close, he couldn't move, couldn't think, could hardly breathe. Pleasure wound through his body, sprinted through his veins; he was aching for her and he knew in that moment he would die if he didn't get to enter her fully.

Stonewall forgot his pride, his strength, everything; he released it all to her and gasped aloud: “Jessamin!”

Then, sweet, merciful Force, she slid down upon him, sheathing him to the hilt and making him cry out with relief. Somehow his hands lifted to draw her closer; she whimpered and rocked her hips against his, and he pulled her down so that he could kiss her while he thrust upward as hard as he could. She didn't fight him, only braced her arms on either side of his head and moved her body in the rhythm he'd set, a cadence that grew more erratic and forceful with each second.

Heat swam in his groin, coiling through his balls and racing up through his cock, racing to fill her sweet pussy. Points of light danced behind his closed eyes. Stonewall held her as tightly as he could and cried her name as he filled her; he heard his own name in her voice, and somehow their eyes opened and they stared at each other while the climax coursed through their bodies.

There was no “General” now. No “Captain.” The entire world was just them, just two people who loved each other. When his heart began to slow down and he could catch his breath enough to speak, he ran his hands along either side of her face, cupping her cheeks and kissing her mouth gently even as he savored the heat of her body surrounding him.

“I love you,” he murmured. She didn't reply in kind, but she didn't have to; he knew, he could see it in her eyes and in her answering smile, though it was sated and a little lazy. 

“Even when I torture you?”

“Especially when you torture me,” he said with a grin, and she bent to kiss him again.

* * *

 

They must have fallen asleep on her bed. When Kali woke up, it was dark outside and she was snuggled against Stone's broad chest, his arm resting lightly on her hips. Beneath her ear, she could hear his heart beating and there was no sweeter sound. For a moment she shut her eyes and inhaled his scent, savoring the way she could smell herself as well as him; they both probably needed a shower, but right now there was nothing better than this, than being so close to him. Her Stonewall.

“Cred for your thoughts?” Even half-awake, his baritone voice reverberated through her chest and made her shiver.

Kali turned her face up to him and smiled as he blinked a few times; it was dim in the room, but light enough for her to see that he was fighting a yawn. “Just thinking about how easily you caved.”

“Easily?” He shifted as she turned more fully to him, her folded arms resting on his chest. “Come on...I lasted a good, long while against your tactics-” His brow arched. “- _General_ Halcyon.”

“Very long,” she agreed with a smile, dropping a kiss against his nipple, pausing to suck a little bit before she added: “And very, _very_ good, Captain.”

He chuckled, though the sound merged into a hiss of breath when she began to nibble; his hips shifted and she felt the tip of his cock brush against her thigh, alerting her to the fact that he was fully recovered from their earlier activities. Through the Force, she felt his love and his longing wash over her, stronger than any orgasm and steadfast as he was.

“I think,” he managed after a moment, taking her shoulders in his hands and giving her a look that turned his eyes to molten gold and made her thoughts go hazy. “It's my turn to see how long _you_ can last, General.”

Before she could say anything, he maneuvered so that he was leaning over her, his breath feathering her mouth even as his cock pinned her in place. Kali swallowed; it was already an effort to speak, and she wondered just how long she _would_ last. “You realize this will just keep us going on an endless cycle?”

Right before he bent to kiss her again, Stonewall spoke; his voice held was pure, unfettered desire. “ _Fek,_ I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Stonewall looked up at the sound of the 'fresher door opening. The soft _hiss_ meant something wonderful was about to happen, and he wanted to be prepared. He took one final inventory of the items he'd acquired and brought to Kali's apartment in the Jedi Temple, then faced forward. He did not stand at parade-rest, but rather remained seated on the couch. She may have been his general, but he was not the subordinate tonight.

 

She entered the main room of her suite on bare feet, her steps silent. Soft light from a lamp beside the wall caught on the silky blue material of her dress, and he realized how much of her was on display. He'd seen her naked more times than he could count, but normally she wore her staid robes, which were practical, but covered far too much of her. This dress, he'd never seen. It hit her mid-thighs, barely covering her ass, and it was tight enough to cling to her breasts just so, just enough to reveal the gorgeous swell and the fact that she was bare beneath.

 

His Jedi approached him, and his throat went dry.

 

Kali stood before the couch, arms at her sides, long dark hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her dark eyes skimmed across the cloth bag he'd laid out on the caf table, then fixed on his face. “Hello, Captain.”

 

Stonewall took a moment to ensure his voice would be normal, then nodded once. “General Halcyon.”

 

She gave a single twirl, allowing the hem of the dress to flutter across her thighs. “Is this what you had in mind?”

 

_Fek_ , he wanted to hike up her dress and take her right there, but that was not the point of tonight. “Turn around again,” he told her. “Slower. I want to see what's mine.”

 

Through the Force, he felt her jolt of arousal, though her expression remained impassive as she began to turn, arms slightly spread, head and shoulders raised. Stonewall leaned back into the cushions and regarded her, forcing himself to keep his face from revealing the fact that his cock stood at full attention. Beneath his gaze, her nipples beaded through the thin silk.

 

When she faced him again, he raised his hand in a signal for her to stop. She did. Stonewall studied her for a moment more, then beckoned her forward. Kali took a step toward him; when she was within reach, he took both her slender wrists in one hand and pulled her closer, making her lean down so he could whisper in her ear.

 

“I require something of you,” he murmured, allowing his breath to feather her skin.

 

She inhaled sharply. “Yes?”

 

“Behind you, on the table, is a bag.” He flicked his tongue over her earlobe once, making her shiver. “Give it to me.”

 

Obediently, Kali turned and called the bag to her using the Force. It was a casual motion, one he'd seen her do a thousand times, but it never failed to impress him. As he accepted the bag, he reached to her through that same energy, touching his awareness to hers in a way that went beyond anything physical. The connection was constant, but only briefly acknowledged now, as he sensed a spike of impatience from her.

 

By his own reckoning Stonewall had few talents, but one of them was a fan-kriffing-tastic sabacc face, one he'd perfected after so much time with his Jedi lover. So he pretended not to notice her eagerness and turned his attention to the contents of the bag.

 

Within it were four items. The first was a set of cuffs, made of soft nerf-leather, with silver buckles and a silk rope between them. While energy cuffs would be more technically correct for the kind of game they played, he had no wish to cause Kali any true discomfort; she'd gotten these a while ago and he was pleased to have a chance to use them.

 

As he withdrew the cuffs, Kali's eyes widened, as did her smile. “Oh, dear,” she said, wriggling her toes in the carpet. “Have I done something wrong, Captain?”

 

“Give me your hands,” was his only reply. She held out her wrists and he tugged her closer, drawing her eyes to his. “Tonight, you are mine,” he told her as he buckled the leather cuffs around each wrist. “Everything about you belongs to me, to do with as I wish. Is that clear, General?”

 

Her pupils were already blown wide with arousal, mirrored in the energy ebbing off of her. “ _Everything_ , Captain?”

 

Cuffs in place, Stonewall drew her closer so that their lips brushed. “Everything,” he whispered against her mouth. “Even your pleasure. Tonight, you take only what I give you.”

 

It took every ounce of his self-control not to kiss her. Instead, he pushed her back, gently, so she stood before him again, arms resting before her. Her nipples were clearly visible through her dress and her cheeks were flushed that beautiful, rosy color he loved. _Fek_ , his cock was already rock-hard, and they'd hardly touched.

 

He leaned back into the couch and fished the second item out of the bag: one of his clean sleep-shirts, folded in a not-so-regulation rectangle. He showed it to Kali, noting her confused expression with pleasure, then set it on the carpeted floor between his boots.

 

“On your knees, General,” he said, nodding to the floor at his feet.

 

Her lashes fluttered but she did as he said, though he held her hand to steady her, in case her injured knee gave her trouble. Her bum knee was the reason for the extra padding, and as she settled upon the shirt he hoped between that and the carpet, she'd be comfortable.

 

“Is that alright?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Stone.” He slanted her a stern look and she exhaled, her mouth forming a little pout. “I mean, yes, Captain Stonewall.”

 

“Good. Because I intend on keeping you there a while.” He leaned back again, regarding her for another minute or so, mostly because he knew it would drive her wild. For a Jedi, she could be awfully impatient, especially when it came to sex.

 

Kali knelt before him, waiting. Stonewall considered all the things he wanted to do to her tonight, all the things they'd discussed at length and those that he'd thought of on his own. He did love to surprise her, almost as much as she loved to be surprised.

 

At last he held out his hand. “Come closer.”

 

Her brows knitted but she leaned forward, and he brushed his thumb over her lips, watching as they parted with her sigh. “Such a beautiful mouth on you, my sweet General,” he murmured. “I can't wait to fuck it.”

 

Her breath caught and he allowed himself a moment of satisfaction at the surprise and overwhelming arousal emanating from her. But only a moment.

 

The armored plating at his groin had grown rather uncomfortable, so he decided to rectify that at once. He pulled his hand back and unfastened the white plates, setting them on the caf-table with a flick of his wrist, and parted the seam of his black body-glove. His cock sprang to attention, and he watched her eyes fall upon him, watched her lick her lips in anticipation, and kriff, there was no sexier sight.

 

He said nothing because he didn't have to speak to get his desire across. Instead, he simply gave her the sternest look he could manage while relaxing back into the cushions.

 

Kali didn't hesitate. Resting her hands on the edge of the couch for balance, she parted those gorgeous lips and leaned forward. The instant her tongue lapped against his head, he had to fight even harder for control, otherwise the jolt of pleasure would have been his undoing. She knew it, too, for she went full-throttle right away; rather than tease and toy with him, she took as much of him in her mouth as she could.

 

Stonewall gritted his teeth to hold back a groan, because _fek_ she was so good at this, but he didn't want to end it too soon, not before he'd had a chance to savor the feeling of her mouth on his cock. With her hands bound and supporting her weight, she was limited to her mouth, but that would be enough. Kali's tongue found a particular vein along his shaft, one that always drove him crazy, and she traced the tender line of tissue before wrapping her lips around him once more.

 

Heat rushed from his entire body to his balls and his dick, and the pleasure was almost enough to send him into orbit. This, coupled with the sight of Kali – his Jedi – kneeling between his legs with her mouth wrapped around his cock, was going to fragging kill him.

 

To mitigate the feeling, Stonewall took several deep breaths and leaned his head back, allowing sensation to wash over him as she sucked harder, pulling him deeper. He had a tiny bit more self-control when he wasn't looking at her, though the drive to fuck her mouth ate him alive inside. Delicious heat surrounded him, and the pressure of her tongue against his swollen skin sent electricity through each vein. He took another breath, and another, and forced himself to relax a tiny bit.

 

Then she gave one of those moans of raw pleasure that shot right to his dick, and he knew he was on the way out.

 

Stonewall gave up. Keeping his hands at his sides, he pumped into her mouth, not hard, but enough to satisfy his cock. The effect was immediate; heat swam through his groin, his balls, flooded his dick, and his orgasm swept through him cleanly. He groaned, his body jerked and he released himself into her waiting mouth. Somewhere along the way his eyes had shut; when they opened, at first he only saw spots, than he was able to focus on the woman before him.

 

Kali's mouth was still on his dick. He could see the hollows of her cheeks flexing as she sucked up everything he gave, and his cock twitched again. _Fek_ , he couldn't get enough of her. In his eyes she was perfect, and he knew that even if he spent a thousand lifetimes by her side it would never be enough.

 

At his look she lifted her mouth, swallowed, and offered him a coy smile. “Was that to your liking, Captain?”

 

He was still dizzy, but he managed a curt not. “Quite satisfactory, General.”

 

He couldn't suppress a chuckle when she rolled her eyes. The expression was fleeting, though, as she regarded him expectantly, waiting for his next instruction. With some effort Stonewall remembered the rest of the items they'd acquired for tonight, and he smiled down at her as he offered his hand. She accepted and allowed him to pull her to her feet so that she stood before him again, his knees on either side of her legs, her hands resting at her front. By now his head had cleared, so his thoughts were a little sharper. Now that the edge had been taken off of his arousal, he decided to torture her.

 

With that in mind, he met her eyes and began to remove his gloves, though he did not yet take off the rest of his armor. There was something powerful about being in his kit while she was barely dressed, and he intended to enjoy the feeling.

 

“Tonight, the rules are simple,” he told her as he set his gloves to one side. “You don't get an orgasm until I say so. And I won't say so,” he skimmed his bare hand over the curve of her ass, causing her muscles to twitch, “until you give me what _I_ want.”

 

“And what is that?” Her voice was deliciously husky.

 

Stonewall slid his fingertips between her cheeks, barely brushing the tender skin, then cupped her ass in both hands and pulled her closer. This close, he could smell how ready she was, but he brushed his thumb between her soaking slit just to feel for himself. Kali's breath caught and her eyes closed; her hips tilted forward to allow him more room.

 

But he did not delve deeper, however much he wanted to. Instead he just looked at her as he flicked his thumb against her sensitive skin, enough for her to gasp again. “Just a word,” he said calmly. “Just one little word. You know what it is.”

 

She took a shuddering breath, but her eyes flashed a challenge his way. “I bet I can last longer than you did last night.”

 

“I'll take that bet,” he replied, drawing his hand back. “But you should know, I intend to come out on top.”

 

* * *

Kalinda fought back another surge of arousal as Stonewall regarded her with all the calm of a Jedi. Kriffing hell, he was better at this than she was. She needed to step up her game.

 

But it was so hard to _think_ when she could still taste him in the back of her throat, and her lips still tingled from the feel of his cock.

 

Stone's eyes roamed across her body, and she felt his spike of arousal in the Force. The dress may have been an impulse purchase, but it was proving well worth the money. Pleased, she angled her breasts toward him a little, and his cock began to stiffen again. The hand that had toyed with her pussy skimmed back to her ass, and he gave a little squeeze, watching her reaction.

 

_Fek_ , she was so ready. All she wanted was for him to spread her wide and fuck her until she couldn't see straight, but that was not how the game worked, and she knew damn well that he'd play by the rules.

 

Her captain was infuriatingly good at these games.

 

“What's next, Captain?”

 

He leaned back again and beckoned her. “Bring that pussy over here, General.”

 

Sweet Force, she was going to lose her mind if he kept talking like that. _I've created a monster. A delicious, sexy monster I can't get enough of._ The moment she moved within reach, he pulled her down onto his lap so that her knees spread on either side of his legs. The hem of her dress slid up to her waist and his cock nestled itself in the cleft of her ass.

 

He held her in place with one hand resting on her cuffs, the other on her hip. Stonewall studied her for a moment before he tugged her forward with the cuffs and brushed her hair so it fell over one shoulder. He met her eyes again, then began to kiss her neck; gently at first, then he added a few nibbles that sent a rush of heat through her body.

 

Kali shivered as ripples of pleasure stole across the places he kissed. Stone knew just what she liked, just how to kiss her. He began to suck at her neck and she gasped aloud as he nipped at the skin he'd sensitized. Each moment built a keen desire within her, and an ache to be filled to the brim took her over. Kali rocked her hips, eager to feel him inside, but he held his cock away. She pressed herself against his chest, but was met with cold, unyielding plastoid, and she groaned in dismay.

 

At the sound, Stonewall pulled back and regarded her, wearing that stern expression she called his “captain-face.” “Anything to say, General?”

 

_Kriff_. She couldn't give in so soon. “Nope,” she managed, taking a deep breath to regain her senses. “I'm just enjoying the ride.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

He dropped his hand to her pussy again, and she gasped as he slipped his thumb between her slick folds, teasing the little bundle of nerves that wept for him. Without breaking eye-contact, Stone shifted his legs so that her knees were spread farther apart, and continued to stroke her with maddening gentleness. To add to the sensation, he pressed his cock closer to her ass, using his free hand to hold her in place as she tried to impale herself upon him, all while he toyed with her clit. The result was that every shift of her hips brought her to the barest edges of a climax without even beginning to tip her toward the brink.

 

Pleasure wound through her, tighter than before, and she heard herself murmur his name. Abruptly, he moved his hands and shifted so that his cock was nowhere near her ass. “Yes, General?”

 

“Stone...” Her heart raced, her breath was short. Her nipples were going to burst right through the damn dress, and all she wanted was to be skin-to-skin with this man.

 

Stonewall idly ran his fingertips along her neck as he regarded her. “What do you want?”

 

“Your cock.” Kali tried to press herself down onto him, but there was nothing. He'd slipped out of her reach.

 

He smiled and skimmed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Of course. Just say the word.”

 

She seriously considered doing so, but that was not the point of tonight. They hadn't gone through all this for her to give in so quickly, and she really did want to see how much longer she could last than he had the previous night. She wondered if his ass was still sore from the spanking, but the mental image of her soldier, naked and spread before her, was not conducive to keeping her calm.

 

So she swallowed tightly and shook her head. “No, Captain.”

 

“Well, then,” he said, indicating she should get off his lap. Of course he helped keep her steady, though he did not remove the cuffs. Once she stood, he tucked his magnificent cock away beneath his body-glove, though the black fabric tented almost at once. “Let me see what else is in this bag. Maybe I can convince you to change your mind.”

 

Kali's body hummed with arousal as she stood to one side and watched him make a show of peering inside the little cloth bag. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his look of mock-surprise at the contents, nor her smile when he gave her his best stern-captain glare. “These items are most certainly not regulation. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for possessing them, General.”

 

“You're the one who brought them here,” she pointed out.

 

“At your request,” he said as he set the bag down. “I was just following orders.”

 

“Excuses, excuses.”

 

He stood up abruptly; his body crowded hers and she had to take a step back so she wouldn't topple over, but he caught the hem of her dress and held her in place. “Of course,” he said mildly as he slid his hand up to her waist, squeezing once, “I could be persuaded not to report you...”

 

“How gracious of you,” she replied, grinning despite the furious lash of arousal. “However could I persuade you? Other than saying a certain word.”

 

Stonewall's eyes gleamed and he regarded her again, this time with a somewhat more critical eye. “This dress is beautiful,” he said at last, smoothing his hands over the silky fabric at her breasts. “But it needs to go.”

 

“Okay, just let me...”

 

She trailed off as he called a vibroblade to his hand with a quick motion of his wrist, and she felt a glow of pride. He hadn't been able to use the Force very long, but already he'd made great progress. Stone looked at the dress again, and a soft query brushed against her awareness. Kali actually had a moment of debate before she nodded, because she really had liked this dress. Ah, well. It wasn't like she could wear something this revealing when they were on a mission.

 

“Lean forward, and hold still,” he said.

 

As she did, Stonewall flicked the blade on and it began to hum as he slid his left hand beneath her dress again, this time gathering what fabric he could in his left hand, while he held the vibro in his right. Somehow, he did this without touching her, though she could feel the heat from his hand and the soft hairs on his arm tickled her belly.

 

Kali held her breath as he carefully guided the blade beneath her dress, taking care to keep it far from her skin, until he reached her collarbone. There, he grasped the fabric with his left hand and tugged the vibro toward him and down with his right. The blade bit through the silk easily, and he began to guide it back down her front, allowing the back of his hand and his knuckles to brush against her skin. A faint _rip_ was the only sound for a few moments as the dress opened, and Kali sighed as the cool air of her room hit her newly exposed skin.

 

At last he reached the hem and pulled the blade free. Now the silk hung like a vest around her torso and hips, and she couldn't suppress a shiver of anticipation as her fully-armored captain studied her. His face drew together in concentration, his honey-brown eyes flickered across her as he made some silent assessment, then he met her gaze and her knees turned to jelly at the heated look in his eyes.

 

“ _Fek_ , you're beautiful,” he murmured, skimming his free hand down her cheek, her neck, her breast and hip. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

Desire pooled in her belly at his words, and at the reverent tone of his voice. Kali swallowed and managed a reply. “I ask myself that same thing, every day, about you.”

 

Stone chuckled as he lifted the strap of fabric at her shoulder; the dress was sleeveless, so only a bit of silk an inch or so wide one each shoulder held it together now. One, two flicks of the vibro, and blue silk pooled at her feet.

 

Fully exposed, Kali took a deep breath and watched him as her skin prickled from the cool air and the flood of heat across her entire body. Stonewall deactivated the blade and tucked it back in his belt, then began to shuck his armor, his fingers nimbly unfastening all the little clips and snaps she could never manage, until he was down to his body-glove. He stacked the pieces neatly beneath the caf-table, leaning around her legs to do so. When he returned, he paused at her navel to plant a kiss, then stood up to his full height and looked down at her, and she realized he'd grabbed the bag as well.

 

Excitement – and a tiny bit of trepidation – moved through her. She knew perfectly well what was inside, but it'd been a while since she'd done anything like this and she couldn't help the small bout of nervousness.

 

But Stonewall sensed her feelings and brushed his hand against her cheek. “All playing aside...are you still on board?”

 

“Yes. I want this,” she told him. “I really do.” She leaned into his hand, eyes closing. He was so warm, her Stonewall, and she knew she was safe with him.

 

“Let me know if that changes,” he replied with a kiss against her forehead.

 

She nodded and felt his face curve into a smile. She allowed herself one moment to savor the outline of his body through the black suit, and his warm, masculine scent, then gave a sigh of mock-annoyance to signal that the game was on once more. “Should we go to my bed?”

 

Stonewall's low laugh of amusement echoed in her chest. “Soon enough. First, I need you to get into position.” He took the cuffs and led her to the padded arm of the couch, where Kali allowed him to place her bound hands on the cushion, bracing her arms for support.

 

When he was satisfied she was stable, he moved around behind her, out of her field of vision. “Now,” he told her, smoothing a hand down her spine, “present that gorgeous ass, General. I want to get a good look.”

 

“I'm naked and bent over already,” she protested, swiveling her head around to look at him. “There's not much left to the imagination.”

 

Stonewall stood straight, the body-glove clung to each muscle and revealed his impressive erection, which rather contrasted the stern look he gave her. “The more insubordinate you are, the worse it will be for you later,” he said in his cool-captain voice.

 

Kali sighed and looked forward again as she stuck out her ass farther, her spine curving with the movement. “How's that, Captain?”

 

Another touch of his hands along her back, though they dropped to her cheeks, cupping the mounds of flesh before sliding lower, to her inner thighs. “Very nice. But I need better access to your ass.”

 

With that, Stone applied pressure to her thighs, silently urging them to part a little more. He added a small flick of his thumb along her slit to get the point across, which made her gasp aloud. Too keyed-up to protest, Kali obeyed, though she couldn't help the whimper when he drew his hand away and stood back.

 

Save her thudding heart, the room was silent. She felt his gaze upon her and knew his eyes traced over every inch of her body, so exposed to him. With her hands bound and her body bent over the arm of the couch, she felt completely at his mercy, and she shivered again with anticipation.

 

Just when she was starting to go a little mad with it, he smoothed his hands over her ass again, then her hips, her breasts, her navel. His fingers came maddeningly close to her aching core, but he did not delve deeply like she desperately needed. Rather, he explored her with his fingertips, reverently tracing invisible patterns over her skin.

 

At last he brushed her hair to one side of her neck and bent to kiss her cheek. “Are you ready?” he breathed against her skin.

 

“Yes, Captain.” Her voice was already hoarse.

 

“So quiet,” he replied, flicking his tongue in her ear. “I'll have you screaming before too long.” She gave a little gasp, but he'd already moved away, reaching for the bag again. A moment later, he placed something cool and firm on the top of her tailbone.

 

“Hold still,” he said. “Don't let it fall.”

 

She shivered as she heard the tell-tale sound of an opening bottle, followed by liquid being rubbed between his palms. When his hands returned to her ass, they were slick with warm lubricant. The first brush of fingers against her hole made her breath catch, but it was only a light touch. Stonewall spread her cheeks and smoothed his index finger across her sensitive skin, circling with extraordinary gentleness.

 

“Is this alright?”

 

Kali nodded, then, dimly realizing he couldn't see her, managed another hoarse, “Yes, Captain.”

 

“Good.”

 

His finger danced around her entrance, circling, plying, so gently, then he slid his the tip inside while his thumb took over the job of toying with her. Pleasure sparked from his touch, raced through her blood, and Kali's breath hitched again. He worked her for a few moments then withdrew, still circling her hole with his thumb, and she heard him get another dollop of lubricant.

 

When he returned, he skimmed his other hand over her left cheek before sliding it to her soaking core, where he began to gently ply her labia. At the same time, he slid the same finger into her asshole again, still working her gently.

 

“This is okay?”

 

“Yes...”

 

The pressure in her ass increased a little bit as he slid his finger further. “And this?”

 

Kali's heart raced and she had to work to take a breath, so speech was next to impossible. “Oh...yes, Stone.”

 

His finger slid further inside her ass while he continued to stroke her labia with his other hand, his fingers there barely brushing the sensitive skin. Kali moaned aloud, and pushed herself into his hand because she wanted – she _needed_ – more. She needed to be filled, wanted him to fill her. Every way she moved, Stonewall was there; he surrounded her, but she needed more.

 

“What was that, General?” he asked, his voice breathless.

 

Kali managed to form the word. “More,” she said, gasping. “Please...”

 

His finger worked her from the inside-out, stretching her, preparing her for what she knew was coming. Somehow his voice had gone all stern again. “Please, what?”

 

“Please fuck me, Captain,” Kali whimpered. “Please...”

 

“Of course, my sweet General. Just say the word.”

 

_Damn him_. Kali took a shuddering breath and tried to figure out how long they'd been at it, and compare it to how long he'd lasted the previous night...her math was probably not accurate right now, but she knew she had a ways to go.

 

Maybe she could fight dirty. She arched her back and pressed herself into his hands, driving him deeper. “Your cock would feel so good, Captain. Don't you want to fuck me?”

 

“Oh, I do.” Stonewall chuckled, but continued his slow, steady pace as he worked her pussy and her ass simultaneously. She gasped as he began to work a second finger inside of her asshole; he moved so slowly she thought she was going to die of unfulfilled longing.

 

Aroused as she was, it took him less time to slide this finger in beside the first. He continued working her gently, stretching and plying her as his other hand played with her pussy, just enough to stoke the fire inside of her without fanning it into a roaring flame.

 

“It would feel so good,” he told her as he slid a third finger inside, making her whimper again.

 

“Please...”

 

“Give me what I want,” he replied, still working her.

 

Her head spun, hear breath was short. “Please, Stone... Captain...”

 

A puff of air brushed across the small of her back as he exhaled, but he did not relent. Instead, he flicked his thumb across her clit, and she cried out a little with the sudden bolt of pleasure. Her orgasm began to build, winding her tighter and tighter, and her breath came in gasps as her hips began to buck of their own accord. Her pleasure coiled and she knew she was going to –

 

Stone's hands fell away, sliding out of her ass and her cunt at once, and she nearly wept with frustration. Before she could speak, or even look his way, the object he'd placed on her back – which had somehow not fallen – lifted, and she heard the lubricant bottle open again. Panting, Kali leaned forward on her hands, trying to collect herself. She'd been so close, and he'd known it, too. _Damn him to all Nine Corellian hells._

 

She sighed. _Not really. I love him._

 

But kriff, she was wound tight, and she desperately needed a release. Her pussy throbbed, soaking-wet and dripping down the inside of her legs, but when she tried to squeeze her thighs to mitigate the feeling, Stonewall cleared his throat.

 

“Not yet, General.” Her only reply was a strained sort of groan, and he tapped her ass cheek lightly in reply. “Remember what I said about insubordination?”

 

Even the light tap made her breath shorter, and for a moment she was consumed with the idea of him spanking her until her ass was red.Her attention shifted when something firm and a little cool and slick pressed against her asshole and she shivered, automatically arching her back and thrusting her ass to give him better access.

 

He made a low sound of appreciation. “That's my girl. Show me what's mine.”

 

Had anyone else spoken to her this way, she would have gladly tossed them aside with the Force, but here and now, with Stonewall so thoroughly holding her attention, his words only made the ache in her pussy that much sweeter. Kali knew she was his, body and soul, and she knew he would treasure her the way she treasured him.Prior to Stonewall, she'd had a few other lovers who'd always left her satisfied, but she'd never met anyone who enjoyed these games as much as her beautiful soldier, nor were able to surprise and delight her like he could. There was nothing she wouldn't give him, including every piece of herself.

 

Including, it seemed, an orgasm she desperately needed at this point.

 

She'd picked out the plug some time ago, bought on a whim with some funds she'd managed to set aside. It was silicone, about as long as her middle finger and twice as wide, with a rounded tip. Stone was much larger, but she thought it wise to start small. Besides, this was something she figured she could use on him, if he was so inclined.

 

Stonewall smoothed his hand over her ass cheek again and pushed the plug a little deeper, so that it barely slid inside. Ready as she was, Kali felt only pleasure from the intrusion, and pushed her body back into him, urging him to go deeper. Stone gave a quiet curse, the kind of sound he made when he started to lose control, and the plug slid inside a little more.

 

Kali's breath was even shorter now, and waves of pleasure rippled from her ass, from his touch and the gentle push of the toy inside of her body. Stonewall groaned and squeezed her hip. “More?”

 

“More,” she gasped.

 

The plug slid home, and Kali whimpered. It was small, but filled her quite nicely, though Stonewall's cock would have been preferred. His hands lifted and she heard him step away, so she looked back at him. He stood a pace away, eyes dark with desire as he stared at her. Their eyes met and a jolt of pleasure shot straight to her cunt at the look of pure lust on his face.

 

But he did not approach. Instead, he straightened and held out his hand. “Come here. And if that falls out, we'll have to start all over again.”

 

In some ways it was strange to take orders this way, but there was a certain peace in the idea of surrendering control, just for the night. Despite his stern words, she trusted him completely, and knew he would take care of her. Kali's legs trembled, her body buzzed with desire, but she managed to straighten and walk his way, stepping carefully to avoid letting the plug slip free.

 

When she reached his side, Stonewall indicated the bedroom, through a doorway at the other side of the living area. “Now that the preparations are done, we can finally get underway.”

 

She goggled at him. “Preparations...? I'm about ready to burst.”

 

Without warning, Stonewall gripped a lock of her hair close to her ear, his thumb brushing her throat as he lightly but firmly turned her face up to his. “What did I say about being insubordinate?”

 

“But – ”

 

His grip in her hair tightened, causing prickles of delicious sensation along her scalp and effectively silencing her. “On your knees.”

 

“Stone – ”

 

“On. Your. Knees.” His voice was a growl and he all but pushed her down, though his hand lingered on her arm to ensure she did not fall. Sweet Force, she loved it when he got all captainly.

 

Carefully, Kali knelt at his feet and watched as he pulled his cock free once more; it'd been straining against the fabric of his body-glove, and when it was free he sighed in relief. He was hard and thick already, but he gave a few tugs as he looked down at her, then rested his hands on his hips.

 

“You know what to do,” he told her.

 

Unable to suppress a flare of rebellion, Kali stared up at him and did not move. Her pussy throbbed at the stern look he gave her, and she wondered just how far she could push him before he lost his control.

 

Stonewall tugged at her hair again, gently pulling her lips to his cock. “Don't make me say it again, or else...”

 

She smiled. “Or else what?”

 

“You think you're ready to come now?” There was a smile in his voice, which was quiet, though filled with authority. “Just wait until I bring you to the edge a few dozen times without letting you fall.

 

“You know,” he added as he stroked her jaw gently, and she felt a gentle pulse of Force energy from him toward her, surrounding her awareness as he spoke. “I can feel how ready you are. I can feel _everything_ about you. I know when you're close, when you're about to burst.”

 

He took her chin in his hands and stared at her over his cock. “I've already had a nice orgasm, and I've got a few condoms in the bedroom. _I_ can go all night long, my sweet little Jedi. Can you?”

 

Kali tried to reply, but the words came out as more of a whimper, and he smiled. _Fek_ , she'd gotten even wetter just from the sound of his voice, let alone the feel of his hands, _let alone_ the things he said. She took a breath to bring herself under control, then pressed a soft kiss to his swollen head.

 

“I can try,” she managed, and parted her lips to take him in.

 

This time, she did not rush to swallow as much of him as she could. Instead, she gently lapped his shaft with her tongue, swirling over each section of skin and savoring his taste. She even managed to cup his balls with her bound wrists, stroking the tight tissue as she sucked.

 

Only a few moments passed before he groaned and slid himself out of her mouth, and she grinned to herself. _All night my_ shebs _. This man is hopeless when it comes to oral._

 

She blinked up at him innocently. “Was that okay, Captain?”

 

Rather than reply, Stonewall held out his hand and she accepted, allowing him to help her to her feet. The moment she was upright, however, he slid his arms beneath her back and knees, and lifted her up. She sighed with happiness to be in his arms again, and curled into his chest.

 

“Remember,” he said as he carried her to the bedroom, “if that plug falls out, we have to start over. And if that happens, you'll be in a world of trouble.”

 

* * *

 

Kali shivered in his arms as they entered the bedroom, and Stonewall debated throwing her down on the bed and having at her with his dick. _Fek_ , they both wanted it, but she was beyond stubborn, and he knew he'd have to work even harder than he'd thought to break her.

 

But Kalinda Halcyon could not be broken with force of body or will. No, she required deft handling; gentleness did her in, every time, especially when she craved the rougher stuff. Force knew he loved playing rough, but if he wanted to make her lose her mind he'd need to go slow and steady.

 

It was a fine line to walk, but he had excellent balance.

 

So he only laid her carefully on the bed and stood up, watching her watch him. “Is it still in?”

 

“Yes.” She wriggled her ass and smiled at him. “I mean...you should check for yourself.”

 

“Later,” he told her as he crossed his arms before her chest and continued to study her. He said nothing for a long moment, long enough so that she started to squirm again; he felt her curiosity through the Force, and had to suppress a smile.

 

Finally she gave a little huff. “What's next, Captain?”

 

Stonewall did not answer. Instead, he walked to her dresser, where he'd placed the condoms earlier. The bedroom was small, so only a few steps were needed. City lights from Corrie poured in through the single window, but he hardly paid heed to the world outside. It didn't matter, tonight. Tonight was for them.

 

Her dark eyes followed his movements as he began to pull off his body-glove, first stripping off the top portion, folding it carefully and setting it on top of the dresser; next he stepped out of the bottom section and folded that too.

 

She sighed loudly, but he acted as if he'd not heard her as he reached for a condom. As he unwrapped it, he cast a casual glance her way. “Did you say something, General?”

 

“Just enjoying the view,” she replied. “And using my imagination.”

 

“You won't have to imagine anything if you say the word.”

 

Kali huffed again. “Nice try.”

 

“I've hardly begun.”

 

He stepped back to the bed and knelt beside her, so his cock was at her eye level, and began to roll the condom down his length. They didn't normally use these, but tonight it would dull the sensations enough to allow him to last much longer than normal. After her impromptu blow job, he was rock-hard and aching all over again, so a little dulled sensation was much needed.

 

Once it was on, he stretched out beside her, resting on his side, one hand supporting his head while he traced the other across her nipples, dipping between the valley of her breasts. Her skin prickled beneath his touch and her eyes lidded as she arched her back into his hand. A thrill of awe and disbelief moved through him, because sometimes he still felt like he was dreaming when he watched her react to his touch.

 

He gently tweaked one of her nipples, causing her to give a little squeal of surprise as her body jerked and her eyes snapped open. He smiled at her startled look. “I'm not through with you yet,” he murmured, running his palm over the stiff peak. “Don't go to sleep.”

 

She sighed and gave him a lazy smile. “That's not going to happen any time soon, Captain.”

 

“Glad to hear it.”

 

On a whim, he kissed her forehead, then began to ply her other nipple. He worked them one after another, squeezing, pinching, cupping the heavy mounds of her breasts with his hand. Kali's eyes closed again and she moaned, pushing herself into his hands, wordlessly begging him for more. But he kept up a steady pace, moving from one breast to another, over and over. After several minutes, she groaned and slid her hands to her pussy, as if she was about to get herself off.

 

“No you don't.”

 

He grabbed her bound wrists and tugged them up over her head. He braced one hand over the silk cord that bound the cuffs and maneuvered so that his body weight would hold her in place. Kali's eyes flew open as he leaned over her, his cock coincidentally brushing against her lower lips. Ever-eager to push her boundaries, she gave an experimental wriggle against the bonds, but he had better leverage and more upper-body strength. She wasn't going anywhere.

 

Dark eyes met his and he noted that they looked almost black with arousal. “Please, Captain,” she whimpered, tilting her hips up toward his cock. “I need you...”

 

Kneeling over her, braced on his knees and one hand, Stonewall probed her labia with his dick. She moaned again, and he brushed a feather-light kiss against her mouth. “My sweet little Jedi,” he murmured. “Do you know how much I want you?”

 

“Stone...”

 

He pushed a little more, so that his crown barely skimmed her lips; _fek_ she was so ready for him, slick and hot and soaking wet. He had to take several deep breaths to maintain control. Thank the Force for the dulling effects of the condom, otherwise he'd have lost his mind by now.

 

Tightening his grip on the cuffs, he skimmed his free hand over her brow. “Look at me, General.”

 

Her eyes opened and he slid his free hand down her side, tracing the front of her hips as he went. Sadly, he had to move his cock aside when he reached her pussy, but it was worth it just to hear her whimpers. Still holding her gaze, he flicked his thumb over her clit, and she let out a keen, bucking her hips and shuddering beneath him. He flicked again, and she cried out again, though he still had not brought her to climax.

 

Careful observation, along with a gentle touch of the Force, showed him how close she was, so he withdrew his hand and gently stroked the soft skin of her inner thighs. Kali whimpered again, moaned and tried to push herself into his palm, but he pressed the flat of his hand to her stomach and held her in place, then resumed stroking her thighs.

 

“Say it,” he told her, brushing his lips to hers in another kiss. “Say it, General.”

 

“No...” She squeezed her eyes shut as he stroked a single fingertip along her slit.

 

Stonewall slid his hand lower until he reached the plug, which he began to gently turn. “Eyes on me, General,” he reminded her, watching as her eyes flew open again. “Don't you dare look away,” he added as he pulled the plug out of her sweet asshole – just a little – and slowly pushed it back in. “Don't you look away from me for more than a moment.”

 

Kali's mouth fell open and her breath came in quick bursts. His cock strained for her, but he managed to keep his words steady as he spoke, punctuating his words with kisses. “I told you that I want everything you have,” he murmured against her mouth as he gently fucked her ass with the plug. “I want you to look at me as I do this. I want you to understand that every part of you is mine.”

 

“I'm yours,” she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Kriff, Stone...I'm yours.”

 

He slid the plug out all the way, resting the tip at the rosette of her ass. “Then tell me what I want to hear.”

 

“Please...”

 

“Wrong word.” He pushed the plug back in all at once, and she cried out his name again. He pulled it out and slid it back home, several more times. Each time, her body strained against his and she cried aloud; her eyes closed briefly, but she always looked back at him as she panted beneath him.

 

Stonewall slid the plug out and teased her asshole with the rounded tip. She was completely aroused, soaking-wet and slick. The plug moved inside and out with ease, so he knew he could be a little rougher. “Give me what I want, General.”

 

She groaned and tossed her head from side-to-side, an effective “no” as any, and he felt a flare of pride despite the surge of desperate lust in his veins. Last night, he'd had no clue how long he lasted, but he thought by now she'd probably surpassed him.

 

He continued to tease her with the plug, though with some maneuvering he managed to position his cock back over her sopping cunt, still keeping a hand on the cuffs. Had he not been in such good physical condition he never would have managed the balancing act, but after a few moments he knew he'd be stable.

 

Kali watched him, her lips parted and her breath coming in short gasps. Her nipples were stiff peaks, her skin was flushed, and he could smell her arousal, which of course sent his own into overdrive. Still teasing her ass, he probed his cock against her pussy lips, so gently he knew it was going to kill them both. She gave another pained cry, but did not relent.

 

Condom or not, he was going to explode at this rate. Time to try another tactic. “I want you so much, General,” he said, edging his dick forward just a bit more as he pushed the plug inside of her. “I want to give you my cock. Don't you want that, too?”

 

Her eyes closed and her head leaned back. “Stone...”

 

“Captain,” he corrected, pushing against her cunt a little more. “General, look at me.”

 

She obeyed and he tightened his grip on her wrists as he stroked her asshole with the plug; beneath his body, Kali began to shudder and he knew she was fast approaching her climax. He withdrew his cock but kept his body braced above hers and continued to fuck her with the plug. The moment his cock slipped away, she cried out again, nearly sobbing in frustration.

 

Stonewall tilted his nose to hers and kissed her mouth as he slid the plug in and out. “Say it, love. Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you need.”

 

Kali panted and moaned again, but her eyes did not leave his, and at long, long last she cried out, “Jessamin!”

 

_Thank the Force_. Stonewall shoved the plug in her ass and used both hands to hold her wrists in place as he angled his cock toward her swollen pussy. Nothing in the galaxy ever felt as sweet as when he slid inside of her fully, sheathing himself to the hilt. Tight, wet heat surrounded him; he could feel pressure from the plug in her ass, dragging sweetly against his cock. He groaned aloud with relief, and began to thrust forward.

 

“Now, Kali,” he said, staring into the wide, dark pools of her eyes as he fucked her.

 

In response, she let out a keen as her orgasm crashed over her. He reached for her through the Force and rode the waves of her pleasure, pleasure that he'd wrought, taking everything she had and reveling in it. She cried out his name and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper as she peaked, which effectively shredded the final threads of his control.

 

Stonewall's orgasm took him over; heat pulsed through his balls, his dick and he pounded into her, consumed with the singular drive to fill her to the brim. He came fast and he came hard, spending himself inside of her with a cry.

 

For a few moments, they lay twined together, panting, then he regained his senses. Beneath him, Kali's eyes were closed and her lashes were wet with tears, but he didn't panic; the tears were a physiological reaction to her orgasm, especially after he'd withheld it from her for so long. They'd talked about that, so he knew what to do. Quickly, he slid out of her and set the plug and condom aside; he undid the cuffs and pulled her close to his bare chest, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as she trembled.

 

“I love you,” he murmured against her ear. “Kali, I love you so much. That was so beautiful, love, thank you.”

 

She blinked up at him, and he noted with relief that she'd stopped crying. Even better, the smile she gave him was sated and filled with joy. “I love you, too. I should be thanking you.”

 

He chuckled and kissed her forehead again, still holding her close. “A round of thanks all around, then.”

 

“Hear, hear.”

 

He reached up and pulled down one of the pillows, situating her on it first, then himself, then wrapped her in his arms again. She sighed and nuzzled his chest, and he thought he would dissolve with happiness. _Fek_ , there was no better feeling. In his wildest dreams, he'd never once imagined that there could ever be as perfect a moment as this.

 

They lay in silence for a few moments while he breathed in her scent: sweat and sex, him and her, all mingled together. Yes, life was kriffing perfect.

 

Kali's head tilted up as she studied him, and he watched her eyes flicker to the chrono. After a moment's thought she grinned.

 

He knew what was coming, so he sighed. “I know.”

 

“I lasted longer than you.” Her grin widened and she lightly grazed her teeth on his neck. “A lot longer.”

 

He'd just had her, several ways, but it would never be enough. Stonewall shivered beneath her touch. “Not that much.”

 

“The chrono says otherwise.”

 

“How in the void could you pay attention to the chrono during all that?”

 

“I have my ways,” she teased, cuddling into him a little more and effectively shutting down any further quips on his part. “Better luck next time, Captain.”

 

“That's not possible,” he replied, and kissed her again. “I could never get luckier than this.” 

 

**The End**


End file.
